Cuatro estaciones
by Carrie Summertime
Summary: [Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8, para Ahiru-san] ¿Quién necesita Navidad cuando cualquier día del año puedes sentir? / Pésimo summary. Viñeta 4: Otoño [Taitherine]
1. Invierno

Tengo del año en que me pidan, en seeerio. Ya, no le demos vueltas al asunto. Después de escribir tres veces el reto navideño (Carrie, estamos en **enero**, take a hint!) sin sentirme para nada convencida, decidí hacer trampa y publicar a las tres parejas que me tocaban para **Ahiru-san** en forma de viñetas relacionadas con las estaciones del año. Omfg qué oportuna. /abucheada.

¿Por qué cuatro estaciones si son tres parejas? Hay una sorpresita por la espera. Y pues, muuuuy atrasada feliz Navidad 8D Ahiru-san, espero que sea de tu gusto.

Primera viñeta: Jouyako. Fluff fluffoso del que te gusta 1313

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cuatro estaciones<strong>

**I — Invierno**

.

.

_Paso, marca en la nieve, paso. A esas alturas ya le costaba seguirle el ritmo, ¿cómo podía andar tan ligeramente incluso con la nieve creando obstáculos bajo sus pies? La seguía por el simple gusto de seguirla, siempre a cinco prudentes pasos, el calor de su cuerpo y el frío del exterior empañaban a cada rato sus anteojos, ya no tenía sentido alguno detenerse a limpiarlos una y otra vez, lo mejor, por ahora, era seguirla, porque de detenerse a hacer preguntas, le perdería el rastro._

_Ella se detuvo delante de él, él tuvo que hacer esfuerzos soberanos por no terminar trastabillando con el hielo y así haber caído. La vio voltearse contra él, en una atmósfera sin sonidos, sin temperatura, sin tiempo y sin espacio, la nieve de pronto desaparecía y los árboles desnudos, cubiertos sólo por la nieve se llenaban de follaje verde._

_Verano. Las manos le sudaron copiosamente, los labios de ella se movieron en una frase muda…_

[ . . . ]

Despertó nuevamente agitado, el cuello sudado, la respiración irregular. Esperó, mirando fijamente hacia el techo, como si la profundidad de sus ojos negros buscase entender aquello, un sueño demasiado lúcido para ser cierto. Deseó nuevamente ser arrastrado hacia aquel paisaje blanco sin fin, a que el frío invernal volviera a hacerle dolorosas cosquillas en el rostro.

Nada. Apretó los ojos y se irguió, un día nuevo comenzaba.

_A Jou ni siquiera le gustaba Miyako._ O eso decía su parte consciente, porque en cuanto al _subconsciente_…

Se asomó por la ventana y todo seguía cubierto por una pobre y sucia capa de nieve, abrió la ventana para sentir otra vez la brisa invernal en su rostro, para rememorar un poco de aquel sueño, para sumergirse nuevamente en el recuerdo de un sueño vago.

Ya era hora de salir e ir a la facultad. Ese año fue más frío que los anteriores, la nieve cayó antes y sin notarlo, Miyako se había vuelto alguien sumamente cercana para él. A veces se encontraba a sí mismo sonriendo de más ante las ocurrencias de la menor, pero aún así, él aseguraba no sentir atracción alguna por ella.

_Tan terco como la nieve contra sus botas_…

Ya las nueve con cincuenta, él en la cafetería de la universidad, bebiendo tranquilamente un café sin azúcar, espiando el humo que arrancaba del vaso de papel, porque ni siquiera tenía concentración adecuada para tomar un libro y ponerse a estudiar.

Sus calificaciones comenzaban a flaquear, se encontraba a sí mismo rememorando aquel sueño ya repetitivo. Y todo comenzó con el solsticio de invierno. Ya llevaba un mes con dichos pensamientos. Un largo mes que se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la bufanda gris a medio enrollar en su cuello y la sonrisa otra vez decoró sus labios; la bufanda que Miyako le obsequió en Navidad, ¿qué importaba si era un artículo de tienda? La bufanda conservaba —según él— el aroma de sus manos, ¿cuánto habrá debatido por elegir una que le gustase para él?

Pudiera que sí, _quizá sí_ le gustaba.

[ . . . ]

—¿Estás seguro de querer venir? —Su voz sonó suave a su oído, ella sólo se veía tiernamente graciosa envuelta en un abrigo que le iba grande—. Digo, es igual un camino más o menos largo de la entrada al mirador.

Jou dudó unos segundos, ¿desde cuándo la acompañaba a cosas tan pequeñas como paseos durante las tardes? Otra razón por la que sus calificaciones caían; le prestaba más atención a la pelilila que a sus libros de anatomía, pero por una vez no resultó frustrante. Finalmente sólo asintió calladamente, emprendiendo la marcha con ella. Cuesta arriba y la hierba cubierta de blanco, sin duda sería un camino complicado de recorrer, treinta minutos de caminata, treinta minutos para aprovechar su tiempo antes de que asomasen los comentarios de la vista magníficamente escarchada de la ciudad.

Treinta minutos que se volverían silencio. O monólogos a destiempo, monólogos atropellados en que ella hablaría de cachorros y él de obligaciones. Monólogos sobre ordenadores y sobre consejos de salud. A veces reían por la incongruencia de sus conversaciones y volvían al silencio.

Una estela de vaho escapaba de sus labios cuando reía de buena gana, su cabello parecía pegarse a la escarcha y todo aquello se volvía increíblemente llamativo. Él la seguía a cinco pasos de distancia, ella delante, marcando el camino con sus pisadas, él guiado sólo por ella, incluso si conocía de memoria aquel mirador, el punto más alto posible de hallarse en Odaiba.

Cinco pasos que lo separaban de ella, menos de cinco minutos para llegar a la cima y dejar que la ciudad se llevase la atención que él tanto anhelaba. Cinco minutos.

—Miyako… —comenzó, las palabras salían torpes y tibias contra la nieve.

Nieve. Un copo que fue a dar a la punta de su nariz, otro y otro y otro, copos perdiéndose en las hebras azulinas de su cabello, volviendo más escarcha el cabello lila de ella. Nieve.

Ella se volvió a él, sonriendo y acortando los cinco pasos de distancia, a cuatro minutos de la cima. Tomó el borde de la bufanda entre sus manos.

—Desde que te la di ya no llevas ninguna otra —observó, suspicaz como siempre.

—Es porque le he cogido cariño… —argumentó, Jou no sabía mentir—. Es porque me gusta.

—¿Por mí? —Volvió a preguntar con vacilante dulzura, jugando un momento con los flecos.

"_Por ti__",_ quiso decirle, el contacto tibio de sus labios le devolvió toda sensación de calor, de la cabeza hasta los pies. La nieve los envolvía, pero el verano había llamado a su puerta un mediodía de enero.

La sensación dulce quedó en sus labios, los cristales de los anteojos de Miyako comenzaban a llenarse de diminutos copos.

—Me gustas.

Y toda brisa, todo ruido, quedó suspendido.

Dos palabras que lo confirmaban absolutamente todo.

« — »

* * *

><p>*Grillos*<p>

Pues, bueno, mil disculpas por la tardanza :c espero que al menos sea agradable de leer. Saludines y nos leemos en un rato c:

**Carrie.**


	2. Primavera

**Simplemente vengo a dejar la segunda viñeta, un Kariori (?). **

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Ahiru, querías algo feliz para esta pareja, ¡aquí tienes! «3**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro estaciones<strong>

**II — Primavera**

.

.

Fue durante ese año, en que las coronas de flores se pusieron tan de moda, que finalmente cayó en cuenta de que realmente la miraba con otros ojos, dicen que los abogados no son personas sentimentales, que no captan nada sobre el amor y que, poco menos, son personas frívolas y desprovistas de alma. Iori sabía perfectamente que no encajaba con el estereotipo de abogado que sería capaz de vender a su madre si eso implicaba ganar un juicio y, con ello, una gran suma de dinero. Iori no encajaba. Tampoco encajaba en su mundo, uno lleno de lápices de colorear, lanas y niños pequeños que gritan todo el día. Pero, a sus ojos, Hikari tampoco encajaba en un mundo tan ruidoso.

Fue durante ese año, en que las chicas teñían sus cabellos de dos colores y en que los chicos se dejaban largo y desordenado el pelo, que Hikari finalmente notó que Iori, sin encajar del todo en ninguna parte en especial, era un chico adaptable, finalmente fue capaz de verlo con ojos de una mujer que miran a un hombre. Ella se sabía demasiado silenciosa como para encajar entre tantos niños pequeños. Ambos, inadaptados en sus propias vidas, encajaban como piezas de un puzle perfecto, un rompecabezas de dos piezas. Ambos, inadaptados, se lograban complementar, el silencio sólo lograba amoldarlos más.

Fue durante la primavera de ese año que se quedaron a solas por primera vez. Ambos recuerdan que aquella jornada estuvo cargada de primeras veces, primeras risotadas, primeras fotografías juntos, primeros acercamientos, primeras teorías sobre los significados de la primavera.

El primer _Hanami_ _¹ _que vivieron juntos. Por alguna extraña razón —conspiración cósmica lo llamaría Hikari, simple casualidad lo llamaría Iori— nadie, salvo ellos dos, acudió a la reunión en donde se sentarían a contemplar el florecer de aquellas pálidas flores. Al comienzo pensaron que alguien más llegaría, lamentablemente al final resultaron ser sólo los dos. ¿Irse después de esperar este momento durante un año? No, ambos se quedaron a seguir como si nada.

Hikari tomaba fotografías, Iori simplemente observaba en silencio, retirando los pétalos que caían a su ropa o a los cabellos de la castaña, Hikari dejó la cámara en su bolso tras sentirse satisfecha de capturar aquellas flores con su lente, una y otra vez. Iori seguía en su silenciosa contemplación.

—¿Cuánto cuesta ir de aquí a Kanazawa? —Hikari rompió el silencio, observando el pétalo caído en su taza de té.

—¿Kanazawa? Bueno, ir a la región de Chūbu ya es un gasto, supongo que saldrá un poco caro… —contestó como si no fuese la gran cosa—. ¿Tienes algún motivo en especial para ir allí, Hikari? —Hace ya algunos años que Iori no la trataba con tanta formalidad como cuando eran niños.

—¿Sabías que hay cerezos diferentes en Kanazawa, en el Jardín de Kenroku-en? Quiero ver alguna vez las flores de _Kikuzakura²_ —sonrió, provocando que el carmín apareciera un momento en las mejillas del joven.

Iori conocía aquellas flores, cerezos con apariencia de crisantemos sólo por los libros de historia de la escuela, Hikari soñaba con verlos en directo. Fue al ver su sonrisa llena de ilusión por unas flores que se dio cuenta.

A sus ojos, Hikari ya no era una amiga. _Era algo más._

—Vayamos el próximo año a Kanazawa al Hanami de Kenroku-en —dijo sin más, tomando una de las manos de Hikari.

Sin un «te quiero» de por medio, sin más que un viaje prometido para dos, Iori lo expresó todo. Y Hikari, comprendiendo la calidez de la mano que estrechaba la suya, supo interpretar ese primer toque de pieles como el más honesto de todos los «me gustas» que hubo recibido en su vida. Lo que siguió fue natural; el contacto directo a los ojos fue inevitable, así como el primer beso que compartieron.

La primera primavera que pasaban juntos. La primera de muchas otras.

* * *

><p>Se me hizo cortita esta segunda viñeta, un poquito rara, pero eeen fin, después de darle vueltas y releerla dos veces, decidí no/ añadirle nada más, ¿por qué? Si lo hacía, quedaría mal.

Ahora, el mini-glosario c:

1: Hanami, es un festival que se lleva a cabo todos los años en Japón, donde la gente se sienta literalmente a mirar los cerezos, usualmente para reflexionar sobre lo efímera que es la vida.

2: Kikuzakura, una variedad casi extinta de cerezos que sólo se encuentran en el parque que Hikari le menciona a Iori.

¡Dos viñetas más y acabamos!

Besos c:

**Carrie.**


	3. Verano

Pensar que pude ver a Ahiru-san antes de entregar la tercera viñeta hahaha. Okay, es mi segunda vez escribiendo Mimato. Y espero por Dios que sea la última xD. Pueden escuchar Red and Blue o Summer Boy, ambas de Lady Gaga, mientras leen esto.

Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta es la tercera viñeta de un intercambio navideño muy tardío 8D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cuatro estaciones<strong>

**III — Verano**

.

.

Ocurrió en aquel verano en que, por alguna vez, ambos quisieron no ser nadie, Miami era el lugar idóneo, aunque de primera instancia ninguno supo que el destino, siempre caprichoso, los llevó a aquel pequeño paraíso durante todo el verano. Fue un año complicado para Yamato; se había ido a Estados Unidos por un corto periodo a estudiar astrofísica en un programa de intercambio. Mimi lentamente abandonaba el nido paternal y comenzaba a valerse por sí misma, yendo más a veranear que a trabajar al estado de Florida. Yamato, por su parte, por olvidarse un rato de sí, iba a cantar con guitarra en mano a esos pintorescos bares en donde su vena oriental pasaba desapercibida.

Aquel verano ellos no querían ser. Ambos buscaban simplemente una aventura de verano que nadie más sabría. Mimi sólo contaba con diecinueve años, Yamato con uno más. Ella como la alegre mesera en pintas ligeras con teñido californiano en el cabello y shorts que poco dejaban a la imaginación, él como el tipo de camisa negra con jeans rasgados y una vieja guitarra española. Mimi se lo encontró en el mismo bar en el que ella atendía mesas; él había ido por un poco de dinero.

Fue, como declaran, un amorío de _choque y fuga._

**[ . . . ]**

—Nunca pensé que te vería trabajando, Princesa —declaró el rubio la primera vez que se vieron en la playa, Yamato tocaba la guitarra bajo una sombrilla acompañado de una cerveza, Mimi aprovechaba el sol para ganar un poco de color—, es decir, es un poco _surrealista._

Mimi se sentó a su lado, mojada de agua salada, quitándole la cerveza y dándole un sorbo; claramente no le gustó, ella prefería el mojito que se servía en la barra de aquella playa todas las tardes.

—Digamos que todo será surrealista en este verano, _cualquier cosa podría pasar_ y nadie lo sabrá.

Un poco de verdad había en aquella frase escueta, la verdad es que Mimi buscaba quitarse el cartel de princesa mimada, ella podía ser tan independiente como cualquiera de sus amigas. Yamato, como el gato negro que era, simplemente buscaba huir de los contactos de siempre. Y Mimi no entraba en la categoría de "contacto". Tampoco encajaba con el "siempre". Desde luego, sólo hubo un silencio cómplice en sus actos.

—Me ha escrito Miyako, dice que Hikari está saliendo con Iori, comenzaron en el último _Hanami._ Ella, por su parte, ha cumplido seis meses con Jou.

—Quién lo diría —comentaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y soltaron risotadas al unísono; si sus amigos estaban inmersos en algo tan surrealista, ellos también podían ser un par de locos, aunque fuese durante un verano, ¿no? Volvieron a reír, Mimi volvió a reclamar por aquella cerveza amarga y Yamato le dedicó una canción cualquiera, cantándole al oído. Y se siguieron viendo cada tarde por el transcurso de dos semanas; aquel mes de julio se iría más lento de lo que siquiera llegaron a pensar.

**[ . . . ]**

—¡Juro por todos los dioses que es la última vez que salgo a beber contigo! —No la regañaba, pero toda palabra en la voz grave de Yamato sonaba a regaño. Mimi sólo soltó una risita como una niña atrapada en plena travesura, tampoco es que estuviera del todo en sus cabales, ah, el bendito alcohol.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y, sin embargo, _lo haces otra vez._

Yamato no pudo objetarle nada; tenía toda la razón, siempre terminaba cargándola en su espalda, llevándole los zapatos en una mano y el bolso en la otra, sosteniendo sus firmes y delgadas piernas entre sus brazos, con una Mimi cual peso muerto dejando la cabeza en su hombro, siempre en el izquierdo, Mimi argumentaba que era para escuchar su corazón.

Ella parecía querer transgredir esa aventura de verano y llevarla más allá. A Yamato la idea de _otra_ relación lo ponía pálido. No, no y **no**, eso quedaría como algo de estación.

Los encuentros de la tarde pasaron a reuniones tras el trabajo, muy entrada la madrugada, volvían al pequeño apartamento de Mimi, normalmente sin hacer nada más que comer algo y dormir, de besos y caricias nunca pasaban. Esa noche fue diferente; tuvieron la idea de irse a beber a otro bar que cerraba más tarde, realmente nunca hablaban en serio, todo se iba en risas. Nunca plantearon planes futuros, nunca mencionaron sus proyectos de vida, nunca hablaban de sus amigos ni de su familia. Y estaba bien, Yamato se sentía extrañamente cómodo, sumergido en toda esa superficialidad. Mimi sólo se encogía de hombros, dándole sorbos a su Margarita.

Llegaron a casa cuando el cielo se teñía con los colores del alba, cuando las aves trinaban, dándole la bienvenida a una jornada inminente. Otra vez, Yamato cargándola en su espalda. Ese fue el primer trayecto completamente silencioso, Mimi no dormía, pero parecía absorta en algo más, a veces detallaba en el cuello firme de Yamato o en sus dorados cabellos, aunque fue la primera vez que no la oyó reír sobre esos detalles, ¿qué tan _colocada_ iría?

**[ . . . ]**

Despertó cuando el sol de mediodía le daba de pleno en la cara, la buscó por instinto primario a su lado en la cama, encontrándosela frente a la ventana, llevaba su camiseta de _Nirvana_ y unas pantaletas, sosteniendo entre sus manos un vaso de suculento zumo de naranja fresco. El cabello húmedo caía por sus hombros y su espalda, las mechas color turquesa parecían de un azul verdoso con la luz ambiente. Mimi volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió, tendiéndole el vaso con zumo en un gesto infantil.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Interrogó la ex portadora de la Pureza, volviendo otra vez su vista a la playa—. Siento que… no podremos seguir viéndonos tan seguido.

La noticia a Yamato de pronto le sentó como una repentina resaca, un dolor de cabeza que hasta entonces había estado ignorando.

Ella tenía razón, llegaría agosto y con él, el fin de aquella relación fugaz. No objetó nada en aquel momento, se quedó en las sábanas de color verde pistacho, dándole vueltas al asunto un poco.

—Hoy me llevo mis cosas —terminó por decir más tímido de lo que ella hubiese esperado.

—Está bien —respondió ella, con un asentimiento leve de cabeza, yendo a cambiarse—. Al menos… seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

—Seguro —confirmó el rubio en un suspiro hondo, buscando sus ropas desperdigadas por toda la habitación.

**[ . . . ]**

El verano que vino se encontraron en Odaiba, Mimi había terminado por trasladarse hasta allí y Yamato había finalizado su intercambio de Astrofísica. Se saludaron como se saludan un par de amigos, Yamato había solucionado sus diferencias con Sora y habían decidido "darse una nueva oportunidad", Mimi, por su parte, disfrutaba "las bondades de la soltería".

Pero siempre, bajo el sol y él con cerveza en mano y ella con un mojito, se daban miradas cómplices y soltaban risas discretas. Y nadie comprendía porqué.

Mejor así, mejor así.

**« — »**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es un choque y fuga? <strong>Normalmente se llama de forma vulgar a un acostón de una noche, otras veces a una relación express. Con **Ahiru-san** y **Japiera** coincidimos en que este par no es para un amor duradero.

Sólo nos queda una viñeta más. Salvo mi "ahijada" sabe de qué va. Los dejo con el misterio. ¡Nos leemos!

**Carrie S.**


	4. Otoño

Me demoré eones con esta última viñeta. No sé porqué, entre falta de tiempo, de ideas, estar estancada más de medio año con este último "capítulo" a medio escribir, hoy decidí dejarme de tonterías, tomarme un par de pastillitas (drogas legales, eh(?)), media caja de té verde y medio paquete de cigarrillos... ¡pero hemos terminado! De alguna forma lograré notificar a Ahiru-san de que, FINALMENTE, hemos acabado esto. A quienes siguieron la historia, mil gracias. Nos vemos al final. «3

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cuatro estaciones<strong>

**IV — Otoño**

.

.

París se cubría de dorado y de rojo anaranjado, sus pasos crujían entre las hojas resecas. Taichi no podía evitar seguirla, casi hipnotizado; ya fuera por su cabello ondeando al viento o el perfume de _Chanel _que escapaba de su cuello. Bendito diplomado en Relaciones Internacionales que lo llevó otra vez a Francia, bendita facultad en donde coincidió con ella, bendito el círculo de amigos que los acercó más. Catherine ya por sí sola representaba un enigma; tan delicada, tan altanera, tan muñequita y tan mujer. Siempre le hablaba con amabilidad, eso sí, demarcando muy bien que ella era inalcanzable, como la hoja más alta del árbol.

_Pero esa hoja algún día ha de caer_, pensaba Taichi, mientras le invitaba un café en la cafetería de la facultad. Catherine aceptaba cordialmente, se mantenía a la prudente distancia que otorgaba la mesa y sonreía de forma más bien _diplomática_. Siempre diplomática, siempre lejana, siempre altanera y siempre elegante, la más bella de toda Francia, la más bella de toda Europa y de todo el maldito mundo. Catherine nunca daba sorbos largos a su café, nunca pedía más de dos croissants junto a un café negro sin azúcar y rara vez con leche, siempre se limpiaba con la esquina de la servilleta y siempre mantenía fijos los zafiros que tenía por ojos en los suyos, haciéndole saber que estaban de igual a igual.

Ni rastro de la típica sumisión de las mujeres japonesas que estudiaron con él: una mentalidad occidental que ostentaba a la mujer tan capaz como un hombre, de igual a igual, sin diferencias. Quizá eso le otorgaba el aire de inalcanzable, el tipo de desafío que Taichi tomaría a ojos cerrados y en el cual pondría toda su obstinación. Seguiría insistiendo, aunque ella huyera, aunque ella marcase miles de veces el límite entre el amor terco que le profesaba el castaño y su teatral indiferencia femenina.

Caminaban por los jardines de la _Panthéon-Sorbonne_, Catherine, como de costumbre, desviaba su atención al hablarle sobre su trabajo de tesis, Taichi sólo pensaba en el viento meciendo sus hebras de oro. Catherine finalmente dejó de hablar, era demasiado obvio que el japonés no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención.

—Taichi —su nombre sonó tras que la menor se aclarase la garganta—. Si no vas a escucharme, al menos podrías disimularlo mejor —espetó, sin agresividad, pero con el suficiente orgullo en su voz clara.

—_Pardon__ me, Cattie_, es que estaba interesante lo que decías… —mintió descaradamente, provocando que las delicadas facciones de la rubia se contrajeran unos segundos—. Lo siento.

No podía enojarse con él, el sólo hecho de que hablase tan torpemente el francés, pese a llevar casi un año en Francia, la derretía a momentos. El mismo que había sido aceptado en un intercambio en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de humanidades en toda Europa también era un joven terco, torpe y tosco en ocasiones. Así sencillamente no se podía, el futuro embajador entre la Tierra y el Digimundo ostentaba tal sencillez que resultaba cada día más difícil resistirse a su influencia.

—En realidad te estaba mirando a ti —se sinceró, con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza de admitir tal chiquillada—. Eres demasiado bonita como para ignorarte o lograr centrarse sólo en una cosa, Catherine.

Taichi raramente la llamaba por su nombre, para él siempre era _Cattie_. O cuando estaba de muy buen humor, _Cat_. Sus pies se negaron a seguir la marcha entre las crujientes hojas caídas que el jardinero barría con obstinación.

Volvió a soplar el viento, acarreando más hojas de los árboles.

La hoja más alta del árbol más alto y viejo cayó, con ella, Taichi rompió la distancia y la besó por primera vez.

Y fue tal como predijo anteriormente: _la hoja más alta, algún día ha de caer_.

**— . . . —**

* * *

><p>Era factor sorpresa esta cuarta y última viñeta, me dieron tres parejas a escribir y decidí que, por la espera, Ahiru merecía un extra.<p>

Y aquí lo tienen, creo que es mi primera vez escribiendo Taitherine, no estoy realmente segura 8D espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gustó escribirlo :)

¡Nos vemos en otra actualización!

**Carrie Summertime**


End file.
